Lemon iced Cream
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Encore une boulette de Yuuri. Sauf que cette fois, Wolfram aussi se retrouve propulsé sur Terre... :: Shonen ai ::


**Lemon iced Cream**

Le redouté « **Justice !** » résonna dans l'air alors que son adversaire capitulait déjà face au jugement sans appel de la puissance royale.

Quittant l'apparence charismatique de l'impitoyable Maoh, Yuuri fit quelques pas hésitants, encore chancelant sous la force du pouvoir qu'il venait d'employer. Il se recula de quelques pas pour contempler le résultat de ses efforts pour sauver ses amis, et sentit le sol se dérober sous pieds alors qu'il basculait en arrière, tout son corps entraîné dans la chute terrible de la falaise qu'il surplombait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'eût que le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde plonger à sa suite avant de fermer les yeux, tentative innée visant probablement à atténuer le choc de son tout proche contact avec la surface déchaînée de l'océan.

« **Yuuri !!** »

Choc qui, étrangement, ne vint pas.

Alors qu'une main se refermait avec une force désespérée sur son poignet, il se sentit pris dans le tourbillon inévitable qu'il commençait si bien à connaître. Un trou noir et quelques secondes plus tard, il émergeait avec soulagement de sa baignoire, rapidement rejoint par un Wolfram abasourdi.

« **Yuuri… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?? On est où, **_**là**_** ??!  
**- **Euh… Dans ma salle de bains, apparemment… Sur Terre, quoi.  
**- **…  
**- **Bienvenue à la maison !**, ajouta-t-il d'un air plus amusé que gêné.  
- **Quoi ?!! Ramène-nous tout de suite à Shinmakoku !!  
**- **Hum, en fait, je contrôle pas ce genre de trucs, ça arrive toujours à l'improviste… Mais t'en fais pas, on finit toujours par y retourner !**, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air furibond de son vis-à-vis.  
- **Espèce de boulet !! C'est de ta faute ! Il faut toujours que tu fasses n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de reculer alors que étais déjà au bord de la falaise ?!** »

Une exclamation étouffée mis fin à leurs chamailleries.

« **Shinmakoku ? Tu veux dire que… tu es un Mazoku de là-bas ?!** »

Retrouvant ses esprits momentanément perdus à la vue de sa mère, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, Yuuri poussa un cri de surprise :

« **Mazoku ?! Mais… Comment tu sais que…** »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère poussait déjà des exclamations exaltées.

« **Oooh, Yuu-chan ! Je suis tellement contente ! Présente-le-moi, présente-le-moi !!** »

Repoussant l'image d'une gamine en effervescence un matin de Noël que lui rappelait sa mère, il lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

« **Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment idéal, m'man…  
**- **C'est maman, Yuu-chan. Oh oui bien-sûr ! Restez-là les garçons, je vous apporte des vêtements, on reparlera de ça à table ! »**

Légèrement inquiet de remarquer que la présence de son fils en compagnie d'un jeune homme complètement nus dans sa propre salle de bains ne tourmente pas sa mère plus que ça, le jeune Shibuya tendit une large serviette à son compagnon, avant de s'enrouler dans la sienne.

Ils s'habillèrent avec les vêtements rapportés par la maîtresse de maison, et la rejoignirent dans la salle à manger, affamés par toutes ces émotions.

« **Haha-ue, je suis désolé du dérangement que vous cause ma visite impromptue…  
**- **Allons ! C'est un honneur d'héberger un Mazoku aussi charmant !**, enchaîna ladite _Haha-ue_ en riant.  
- **Je vous remercie. Je suis Wolfram Von Bierfelt.  
**- **Eh bien, enchantée, Wol-chan !  
**- **Je suis le fiancé de Yuuri.** »

L'interpellé faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

« **Wolfram !** » Mais ses protestations furent écrasées par les hurlements ravis de sa mère.

« **Oooh, mon Yuu-chan ! Je suis tellement contente ! J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça… Vous formez un couple teeellement mignon, tous les deux !! **»

Décidément, leur séjour sur Terre promettait d'être riche en rebondissements…

- - -

Ses yeux encore ensommeillés se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie de Wolfram, s'agrippant désespérément à la maigre portion de couverture qu'il avait daigné lui laisser dans son sommeil, recroquevillée dans un coin du lit pour ne pas en tomber. Yuuri esquissa un sourire amusé : la présence d'un Mazoku de Shinmakoku chez lui était pour le moins… incongrue.

Il tenta vainement de le réveiller en douceur en le secouant légèrement, avant de renoncer au vu de ses échecs successifs ; il le poussa finalement hors du lit, s'attirant immédiatement des cris rageurs.

« **Allez debout ! C'est l'heure du p'tit-dèj ! **»

Il sortit de la chambre en riant, évitant de justesse l'oreiller vengeur que venait de lui lancer le jeune blond.

Quel bonheur ! Il était enfin de retour chez lui, sans avoir perdu tout contact avec ses amis de l'autre monde pour autant.

- - -

« **Le citron ? Euh… c'est un truc jaune, un peu acide, mais c'est bon !** »

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils visitaient la ville, Wolfram découvrant avec surprise le monde natal de son fiancé. Profitant de la douceur de cette journée ensoleillée, ils flânaient dans un parc ombragé, quand la vue d'un marchand de glaces ambulant avait retenu leur attention. Wolfram était plongé dans la lecture de la carte des parfums depuis un bon moment déjà, au grand dam du vendeur qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« **Et pour vous monsieur, ce sera quoi ?  
**- **Euh… je vais prendre une glace au citron.** »

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc face à un étang artificiel pour savourer leurs glaces.

« **Kuso ! J'ai plus mes clés ! J'ai dû les poser sur le comptoir pour payer… Je vais voir !  
**- **Yuuri !  
**- **C'est bon ! Je ne risque rien ici, et j'en ai pour deux minutes ! Garde nos places pendant ce temps.** »

Il s'éloigna rapidement avant que le blond n'ait pu omettre d'objections.

À peine avait-il détalé qu'une bande de trois voyous s'approcha d'un Wolfram seul, désarmé et sans défense, sa glace en train de fondre entre les mains.

« **Salut gamin !  
**- **Hé, elle a l'air bonne ta glace. Donne !  
**- **Va te faire foutre, enfoiré !  
**- **Holaa !! On t'a jamais appris le respect, sale gosse ? Donne ça tout de suite !** »

Loin de se démonter pour si peu, Wolfram le fixa sans ciller, une lueur de défi éclairant son regard. Lorsque son assaillant furieux se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher sa précieuse glace des mains, il préféra la laisser tomber à terre plutôt que la lui laisser. Question d'honneur.  
Les trois hommes d'abord surpris s'esclaffèrent.

« **Hé, tu joues la provoc ? J'aime pas qu'on me tienne tête, petit. Tu vas me le payer. **»

À trois contre un et étant donnée sa condition sur Terre, ils avaient l'avantage, évidemment. L'un d'eux lui immobilisa les bras dans le dos tandis qu'ils l'emmenaient dans un coin reculé à l'abri des regards. Il se débattit avec hargne, mais la poigne de fer qui le tenait ne se relâcha pas pour autant. Un deuxième vint pourtant l'aider, une de ses mains tirant sans ménagement par les cheveux sa tête en arrière.

« **Méchant garçon. Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'à jouer avec le feu, on se brûle ?...** »

Celui qui semblait être le chef se rapprocha de sa proie impuissante, un sourire carnassier peint sur son visage. Il souleva avec brusquerie son T-shirt, dégageant sa tête et son torse, de sorte que le tissu ne recouvre plus que ses épaules.

Voyant avec horreur une bouche grossière se rapprocher de sa peau, le jeune Mazoku oublia toute convenance et se mit à hurler.

« **Yuuuuuuri !!** »

- - -

« **Wolfram !** »

Curieusement, ce dernier semblait avoir disparu. Sa glace à peine entamée gisait sur le sol, là où il aurait dû l'attendre. Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, Yuuri partit à sa recherche en courant.  
Mais où était-il donc passé ?!

De longues minutes d'appréhension grandissante s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il lui sembla enfin entendre sa voix. Son prénom, d'un ton apeuré, étouffé… Il redoubla de vitesse et se rua dans sa direction.

« **Wolfram !!** »

Ce qu'il vit alors au détour d'un bosquet le saisit d'épouvante. Il était là, devant lui, se débattant faiblement contre trois adversaires tenaces qui le tenaient immobile, dont l'un martyrisait avec acharnement sa peau de ses dents, tout en s'apprêtant à le dénuder complètement.

À cette vue, une rage violente s'empara de lui, et sous l'apparence terrifiante du Maoh prônant la justice et la paix, il s'appliqua à leur faire payer le prix fort de leur impudence, laissant finalement ses victimes sonnées choir sur le sol. Son jugement abattu, il se précipita vers son fiancé.

« **Wolfram ! Ça va ??  
**- **Ouais, c'est bon. … Merci.** »

Le regard fuyant et honteux de la situation, il s'empressa de revenir vers les allées du parc plus fréquentées.

« **Wolfram… Je suis désolé…  
**- **Baka ! Comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose !  
**- **J'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul…  
**- **Tu crois que je suis pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul ?! Je sais très bien me battre ! C'est juste que là…** » Il s'interrompit en frissonnant de dégoût en repensant à la scène.

Peu convaincu par le ton qui se voulait excédé mais qui ne réussissait pas à masquer son humiliation, Yuuri n'insista pas et le guida sur le chemin du retour, se maudissant intérieurement de l'avoir laissé seul.

Ils saluèrent sa mère en rentrant et se dirigèrent vers l'étage. Voyant que le jeune blond n'était pas prêt d'aborder le sujet, Yuuri se risqua de nouveau à le faire lui-même.

« **Wolfram… J'ai vu que tu saignais un peu tout à l'heure…  
**- **C'est rien.  
**- **Si, il faut pas y laisser comme ça, ça pourrait s'infecter.  
**- **C'est rien, je te dis. **»

Évidemment. Sans plus de cérémonie, Yuuri le tira à sa suite dans la salle de bains.

« **Yuuri !  
**- **Tssht. Enlève ce T-shirt.  
**- **Mais…  
**- **Enlève ce T-shirt, c'est un ordre du Maoh.** »

Râlant comme à son habitude, Wolfram n'eût cette fois pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il retira son haut et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, pendant que le jeune brun fouillait dans les placards à la recherche de désinfectant. Il en imbiba un coton, lava avec précaution le torse de son protégé et l'appliqua délicatement sur les quelques morsures qui avaient effectivement saignées. Le blond grimaça de douleur, malgré la douceur des gestes de son fiancé.

Pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleur compagnon, même si Yuuri ne partageait sûrement pas cette impression, compte tenu des circonstances de leurs fiançailles.

« **Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.  
**- **Merci. **»

Ce soir-là comme les précédents, Wolfram se coucha aux côtés du jeune Maoh, le cœur serré par sa soudaine révélation. Il s'était plié à son devoir, protégeant du mieux son fiancé, se montrant jaloux par principe, mais jamais encore il n'avait réalisé qu'il comptait réellement pour lui. Et encore moins que ce semblant d'amour ne pouvait vraisemblablement être qu'à sens unique.  
Il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité, se réveillant quelques instants plus tard en gémissant plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : il venait de se retourner sur son bras meurtri par l'étreinte sans pitié qui l'avait fermement retenu immobile. Il se mordit la langue en priant pour ne pas avoir réveillé Yuuri ; trop tard.

« **Wolfram !** »

Il alluma la lumière et vit le jeune blond masser son bras douloureux en grimaçant. Saisi d'une impulsion soudaine, il attira son bras vers lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'hématome qui le colorait.

« **C'est censé… faire oublier la douleur.** »

Gêné, il se redressa, et détourna son regard.

« **Yuuri.  
**- **Hm ?  
**- **Tu regrettes ?...  
**- **… Regretter ?... Quoi ?  
**- **De m'avoir accidentellement demandé en mariage.  
**- **…  
**- **Tu sais… Tu dois pouvoir l'annuler.  
**- **…  
**- **Tu pourras te remarier plus tard, avec un mec plus courageux que moi, moins égoïste, aussi, ou alors avec une princesse…  
****- Tu crois ? Que je peux annuler ce mariage ?** »

Le regard de Wolfram se voila un court instant.

« **Ben, tu es le Maoh, non ?  
**- **Hmm… C'est vrai.** »

Un silence pesant s'installa, Wolfram se maudissant déjà intérieurement, Yuuri le regardant avec… déception ?

« **Et toi, tu penses que je devrais ?  
**- **…** **Un mariage sans sentiments, ça sert à rien.  
**- **…** »

Le jeune Shibuya éteignit la lumière et attendit un moment, priant pour que son compagnon n'entende pas les battements effrénés de son cœur. Puis, rassemblant son courage, il se rapprocha de lui et l'étreignit timidement, glissant ses lèvres sur son cou dénudé, posant son oreille sur son cœur avec espoir.

« **Ben justement, ce serait stupide de l'annuler ce mariage… Non ?...** »

Wolfram n'eût pas besoin de répondre quoi que ce soit, ses pulsations cardiaques l'avaient déjà trahi.

Rassuré, son fiancé se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« **Wolfram… Tu sais… Je crois que je t'aime.** »

Son amant, ravi, souleva doucement sa tête pour l'attirer vers la sienne, et effleura tendrement ses lèvres.

« **Merci Yuuri. Pour tout…** »

Ils sombrèrent ensemble dans les bras de Morphée, leurs têtes posées l'une contre l'autre et les corps enlacés, première étreinte amoureuse d'un couple déjà fiancé par le plus beau des hasards.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for reading !_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
